Surprise
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles has a day marked on the calendar and it's driving Derek insane with curiosity.


Derek frowned as he watched his boyfriend of five years skip to the calendar and mark off yet another day. Moving all that much closer to Christmas, which Stiles had; for some reason labeled 'Advent'.

Derek had asked, on multiple occasions, why he had done it. Each time Stiles would smile and simply say; 'you'll see.' Which, yes; was driving Derek mad.

Stiles was free to have his secrets... of course he was. Did he have to drive Derek insane with the small smiles and by wearing his Dad's cologne? A cologne that Derek hated and Stiles knew it.

Still he tolerated it. He bit his tongue and had stopped trying to get any information out of his Betas or Scott (Who actually knew nothing; or they had all become expert liars and Derek refused to even entertain the thought of Scott being able to lie.)

On Christmas Eve Stiles went to his Dad's house to spend the customary father/son bonding day. So you can imagine his surprise when he received a text from John telling him; no, ordering him to get his ass there right this minute.

Yes, Derek was worried as hell. He couldn't think of anything he had done to justify John's order. Maybe something had happened to Stiles. If it had to do with Stiles, why hadn't the man sent him to the hospital? Wait, would someone kidnap him from his father's house?

It wouldn't be the first and was definitely cause for alarm. With the very worst at the forefront of his mind, Derek _ran_ (note: ran, he did not do the logical move and _drive_) to John's house.

Breathing deep as he approached the house he heard two heart beats... no three, though the third was muted or muffled. He could smell two people, one was John and the other _almost_ smelled like Stiles. He could definitely hear Stiles laugh, but it didn't sound hurt or afraid... and Derek was confused.

He stood at the door and he didn't know if he should knock, barge in, or crawl through Stiles old window. Luckily the dilemma was solved by John opening the door and Stiles calling him in.

Derek walked in and looked around for the third heartbeat he could hear. Everything appeared normal. Stiles had stopped wearing John's disgusting cologne and he was- glowing.

"I was going to do this tomorrow, but dad said I should have told you week ago instead of keeping it for Christmas," Stiles said cryptically instead of greeting him. Which only confused Derek more.

"You know how you keep asking me why I labeled tomorrow Advent?"

Derek nodded and looked around for a trap and he was starting to freak out. John hadn't followed him into the living room. In fact, the man had left the house without Derek noticing.

Stiles walked up to Derek and handed him an envelope as he smiled hugely. The older man just looked blankly between his lover and the envelope.

"Open it Derek," Stiles finally said with a nervous laugh.

Derek opened the envelope and glanced at the content with great confusion. "So... Allison is pregnant?" Seeing Stiles shake his head caused him to frown more. "Lydia? Erica? I will kill Isaac if he knocked up Cora," Derek growled.

"Look at it carefully Derek," Stiles said with an exasperated sigh.

Derek read and then just blinked. "Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"This paper says that _you_ are pregnant."

"It says I am 6 weeks pregnant to be exact. I took a test as a dare... Deaton confirmed it. Sorry I didn't tell you first. Dad already chewed my ass out for telling him first. So, surprise! You're going to be a daddy!"

Derek stood there looking back and forth between the paper and Stiles wondering if he was being... punked or whatever they called it these days.

"Derek, say something. I know this is a surprise, but I really need to know if it is a good surprise or a bad surprise."

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat. Stiles, you're pregnant. You're a man and you're carrying a child. _My child._ It's a good surprise, but how..."

"Well, when a man and a man really love one another-"

"Cut it out. I'm being serious. I'm happy, I am. I'm also worried and I really want to know how this- miracle happened." Derek said as he _finally_ touched Stiles' stomach.

"Deaton suspects it's a combination of things. Your Alpha status, my spark, and he suspects that we both really wanted a child. So, a type of wish magic. This is good news, yes?" Derek could feel and hear the nervousness in Stiles' voice.

"Very good," Derek agreed. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," Stiles whispered into Derek's neck.

"Merry Christmas," Derek whispered before finally collapsing to his knees and kissing Stiles' stomach. Stiles continued to smile and run his fingers through Derek's hair.

They were still in that position 30 minutes later, when John returned home and tiptoed to his room.

A very Merry Christmas indeed.

~Fin~


End file.
